


Mycrofte, bratříčku...

by Merid24



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Poetry, poem
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:54:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9540545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merid24/pseuds/Merid24





	

Mycrofte, bratříčku, neměj strach,  
mám se dobře, řeším případ,  
byl to jenom hloupý vrah.

Mycrofte, bratříčku, někdo přišel,  
není jako ostatní, ten John,  
jen kdybys ho slyšel.

Mycrofte, bratříčku, proč tu je?  
Zůstal se mnou psychopatem.  
Co jen tím vším sleduje?

Mycrofte, bratříčku, bojím se,  
Moriarty hrozí, pomoz mi,  
proti bitvě zbrojím se.

Mycrofte bratříčku, sám sobě se hnusím.  
John je voják, doktor, přítel,  
zachránit ho musím.

Mycrofte, bratříčku, musím jít,  
John teď truchlí, musí vyčkat,  
brzy budu zase žít.

Mycrofte, bratře, pročs to nezastavil?  
John a Mary mají svatbu.  
Navždy jsem ho ztratil.

Mycrofte, bratře, starost není výhoda,  
to jsi řekl, měl jsi pravdu,  
je to moje záhuba.

Johne, Mary, buďte šťastní spolu,  
poslední přísahu vám dám,  
já vždy tu pro vás budu,  
i když zůstanu zas sám.


End file.
